


if I don't make it on the list (would you sneak me a wristband?)

by youmakemesoangry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: Barry needs Snart's help and, like all things that include Snart, it all gets a little out of hand.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 31
Kudos: 130





	if I don't make it on the list (would you sneak me a wristband?)

"I still don’t get why we need _him,”_ Joe says while gesturing aggressively at where Snart is lounging in one of the rolling chairs, feet up on the console despite Cisco’s attempts to shove them off. Joe has his holster open, but at least he’s stopped hovering his hand over his gun.

Snart looks bored by all of this.

“You know another master thief that’s willing to help your lovely band of idiots, then please, by all means. Call _them_.” Snart has his head tilted back, looking at the ceiling while he talks. He looks tired and Barry internally rolls his eyes at himself for noticing. He’s not overly concerned, however, as all the Legends looked tired when they stopped by earlier to catch up and drop Snart off.

“I’m sorry that we don’t have an arsenal of _criminals_ to call on, unlike _you—_ “

“You got a prison full of ‘em. Why don’t you just have Flash run in and take his pick—“

“Boys!” The snipping stops as they both snap the heads over in her direction. Iris glares at Joe and Snart, who both physically force themselves to relax under her look.“Thank you. Now,” she says, pointing at Joe, “Dad. We need Snart to get into this party. He’s good at this—“

“The best,” Snart interrupts, a finger raised in the air to make his point. His hand drops and he huffs and looks away when Iris glares at him.

“He’s _good_ at this, and this needs to be handled delicately. We haven’t exactly mastered the art of subtlety. If anyone can get us in and out without causing a problem, it’s Snart.” The smile on Snart’s face would look smug if it wasn’t for the way his eyes drop to the floor, as bashful as Snart ever gets.

Barry feels his head tilt to the side as he watches that smile curiously. Huh.

“And Snart,” Iris says, making Snart tilt his head back and look at her, the smugness returning. “Please stop antagonizing my dad?” Snart drops his feet and stands, adjusting his jacket.

“I make no promises.” Iris rolls her eyes but accepts the answer anyway. “Now,” Snart says, clapping his hands once before opening them in a questioning gesture. “Who is going as my plus one?”

Barry tenses.

“What do you mean?” Joe is eyeing Snart somehow more suspiciously than before. Snart rolls his eyes and leans forward, bracing his hands on the console.

Barry can’t help the way his eyes drag down Snart’s back to his ass and further down to his legs. Snart has one leg slightly bent while the other stays straight, forcing his hip to tilt up on one side and accentuate his ass. Barry licks and bites his bottom lip before he’s jolted out of his staring by a pinch to his side. He looks at Iris to see her lips pursed in amusement that she’s clearly trying to hide. He flushes at being caught and turns to focus back on what Snart is saying.

“I mean, _Detective_ , that there is very little that is more suspicious than someone going stag at a gala.” Joe’s eyes squint but he seems to accept that. Snart’s eyes look the ground again, looking like he’s already regretting what he’s about to say next. “And working with a team has shown me that sometimes two sets of eyes are better than one.”

Barry feels himself straighten up out of his slouch, smiling at the underlying meaning of what Snart is saying.

_It’s nice not to have to work alone, to have someone at your back._

Snart doesn’t turn to look at him, but holds a finger up in his direction, trying to stop anything Barry might say that makes him look like a hero, god forbid. Barry’s smile turns into a grin and he ducks his head, so unbelievably pleased to have Snart like this. A thief, sure. A criminal, definitely. But a good man. A better man that has a team he _trusts_ and relies upon and that trust and rely on him.

A hero.

Snart sighs as if knowing exactly what Barry is thinking.

“So.” Snart pats the console before straightening up. “Who would like to join me for the evening?” Snart sounds far too amused. Iris raises her hand slightly before dropping it and stepping forward.

“I guess I’ll go. It makes the most sense.” Snart smirks and Barry cringes, both knowing that Joe is going to—

“Absolutely not. No way.” Joe shakes his hand and crosses his arm. Iris gives him a look.

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions, dad. I have been for a while. I’m an _adult_ , for god’s sake.” Barry rubs his face, knowing that this argument could continue for a while, both Iris and Joe too stubborn to give an inch.

Snart looks smug, watching the two argue, always amused to see people become overprotective assholes. Barry rolls his eyes.

“I’ll do it,” he says, cutting off Iris and Joe’s increasingly louder voices. They all turn to look at him in shock and he tries to ignore the calculating look in Snart’s eyes as he gives Barry a once over. “What? It’s 2019. Two men can go to a gala together.” Barry crosses his arms defensively.

“I mean, it would be better,” Iris says, her begrudging tone only for show. The look in her eyes is amused and Barry would be annoyed at her underhandedness if he wasn’t so impressed.

Snart is still looking at him, eyes squinted slightly like Barry is a blueprint he’s trying to make sense of.

“So it’s settled.” Cisco moves his rolling chair closer to the console, typing away. “One gala invitation and two fake I.D.s coming right up.”

“We only need one fake I.D., Cisco.” Cisco stops typing and looks at Snart, who rolls his eyes. “Even if I didn’t traipse through history on a ship from the future that has a fabrication room _just_ for this specific thing,” Snart pauses, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, “I still have my civilian identity.” He pulls the I.D. out of the wallet and hands it to Cisco.

“Wynters? Your fake identity is Leonard _Wynters?!_ ” Barry snorts while Snart snatches the card back. Cisco holds his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. An invitation for Mr. Wynters and his plus one.” Cisco pauses and looks at Barry out of the corner of his eye. “Bartholomew Thompson.”

Barry looks at Cisco before letting a sad smile cross his face. He can see Snart still staring at him, taking in the sad atmosphere.

“That’s quite the name there, Barry.” Barry lets his smile lose the sadness as he looks at Snart who looked amused, though his eyes stayed serious. Barry knew that Snart could figure out where that last name came from and he knows that Snart’s teasing was just that. Teasing.

“Thanks, _Leonard_.” Snart’s lip curls up slightly into a smirk at Barry’s attitude.

“Okay, children. Let’s let Cisco work while we go over the plans.” Joe motions for them to follow him into the next room where Cisco could still hear them if he needed to, but where he wouldn’t be disturbed by their discussion.

Half an hour later and they have the plan all figured out. Well. More like Snart told them his plan and they all agreed that it was a good idea, albeit Joe a bit reluctantly. Cisco comes into the room and hands Barry his new I.D. and Snart the invitation.

“Now, Barr. I doubt they’ll actually check your I.D. but in case they do, I forged some documents. Only a few, though, so don’t get your ass caught.” Barry laughed and looked at the new license. It looked almost exactly like his old one except for the last name, now his mother’s maiden name.

He peaks over at the invitation that Snart is holding, and Snart tilts it away childishly. Barry glares at him and leans further into his space to try and get a look, making Snart hold it slightly up and away.

Barry reaches to grab it, and Snart puts his hand on Barry’s chest and holds the invitation higher. Barry huffs in faux annoyance, making Snart’s eyebrow raise. Barry starts to jump for it, making Snart lean back in an attempt to keep the invitation out of Barry’s reach, a grin starting to appear on his face.

Barry squints his eyes before pressing a vibrating finger against Snart’s side, causing the man to bark out a surprised laugh and curl into himself slightly, the invitation now in perfect reach.

Hm. Who knew Captain Cold was ticklish.

He snatches the invitation, the card stock stiff in his hands. He looks over the beautiful design and the way the font makes Snart’s name curl beautifully. He has just finished reading it over when Snart steals it back. Barry lets it go with no complaint, smirking slightly at getting one over on Snart.

Barry looks up at the rest of the team to see them watching him with varying levels of surprise. He can feel himself blush, turning red all at once.

Oh my god. He was just fooling around with Captain Cold like a child.

“Um…okay? Plan set?” His voice sounds tight and embarrassed even to himself as he avoids looking anyone in the eye.

Everyone stays frozen until Snart steps forward.

“I’ll go to the Waverider and get us outfits. I’ll be back in forty minutes. I expect Cisco to be filled in on the plan by the time I get back.”

They all nod in stunned silence. Snart rolls his eyes before turning to Barry, grabbing his shoulders so that they’re facing each other directly.

Barry can still feel himself blushing and it only gets worse as Snart drags his eyes down Barry’s body. It’s such an intimate look that he can feel something hot settle in his stomach. He watches Snart’s face as his eyes scan Barry’s body.

The concentration on his face, the calculating edge in his eyes. The purse of his lips and the strength of his hands on Barry’s shoulders. He’s so damn attractive, his leather jacket pulling around his biceps and his stupidly tight jeans hugging every curve of his legs.

Snart nods to himself and drops his hands from Barry’s shoulders and takes a step back. It’s then that he realizes that Snart was visually taking his measurements.

Oh my god.

Snart gives a sloppy salute before walking out of the room and out of the cortex. Barry looks around the room at the others in a panic before gesturing to the cortex awkwardly.

“I’m just gonna go. Y’know. Wash up and get ready and all that cool stuff.” He cringes at himself before about-facing and rushing off to the showers at normal speed.

He’s too busy trying not to die of mortification to hear the click of heels behind him until a hand hooks around his elbow. He jumps and whips around to see Iris, one amused eyebrow raised.

“What are you doing, Barry?” She folds her arms and looks at him expectantly. He scratches the back of his head before gesturing towards the showers.

“Um. Showering?” She rolls her eyes and slaps his chest with the back of her hand against his chest before returning it into the folds of her crossed arms.

“No, Barry. What are you doing with _Snart_?” He avoids her gaze and knows he looks shifty as hell but he can’t help it.

“Nothing? Nothing, Iris. I mean, what makes you think I’m doing anything with Snart? That’d be ridiculous.” He huffs a fake laugh and starts to back away from her.

“Barry _Allen._ ” He stops and slouches, putting his face in his hands.

“I don’t know, Iris. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.” He hears her sigh but he doesn’t look up until she pokes him in the stomach. He jumps slightly, so many years living together making her scarily accurate in finding where he’s ticklish. He looks at her in betrayal and she just pokes him in the stomach again. He jolts but cracks a smile, which was probably her goal all along.

“You sure you can handle this?” He tilts his head at her in question. “I mean, you are going to have to pretend to be Leonard _Wynters_ beau all night.” He blushes horribly, it sinking in that he wasn’t just going to a gala with Snart. He was going to a gala as Snart’s _boyfriend_.

“Oh god,” he groans and drops his head into his hands again as Iris laughs. “Don’t laugh at my pain. This is going to be so embarrassing. _I’m_ going to be so embarrassing.” She pats his arm in consolation.

“It’ll be _fine._ Snart is good at this so there really isn’t much you could do to ruin this. And, well. It’s not like he isn’t just as excited as you are to do this together.” He whips his head up in disbelief. He scans his eyes over her amused face before squinting his eyes at her.

“Don’t be mean, Iris. He can barely stand me as it is. Now, I’m going to be such an embarrassment. He’s going to hate me.” Iris looks at him before sighing and putting her hands on Barry’s shoulders, just like Snart had.

“Barry. If I had a man look at me like he just did, I’d never leave bed again.” He gapes at her and widens his eyes in disbelief.

“Iris!” She laughs, eyes squinting in amusement. He settles down and sighs. “He was just checking my measurements for the suit.” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? So is he checking your measurements every time you show up in your Flash suit?” His mouth falls open as she stares at her. “Or when he walked in with the Legends earlier? Is he checking your measurements every time you leave a room?” He blushes furiously at the thought of Snart’s hot stare being on him so often.

He snaps his mouth closed and can’t help the twitch of his lips a few moments later, a hot thing settling in his stomach. He’s more than familiar with the way Snart’s eyes can drag down his body as if Snart thinks that if he looks hard enough, he’ll be able to see through Barry’s clothes.

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck and can feel how hot it is with his blush.

“Who knows what Snart’s thinking. Maybe he’s just looking for weak spots.” Iris rolls her eyes.

“ _Sure,_ Barry.” He pushes her shoulder lightly before turning to continue to the showers, only to be stopped by Iris grabbing his sleeve. He turns to look at her in question. “You’re not showering here.” He can feel his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Why not?” She tugs on his sleeve before shoving him towards the hallway that eventually leads to the entrance of the lab. He lets her push him.

“You’re going home and showering. And putting on all the nice smelling things men wear. You are doing this _right_ , Barry.” He plants his heels, stopping her from pushing him. He turns his head to look at her behind him still.

“This isn’t a _date_ , Iris. It’s a mission.” She looks at him with a sympathetic smile.

“ _Sure,_ Barry.”

He hopes he ruins her hair when he flashes away.

He showers at his apartment. Makes sure to shave away any stubble and brushes his teeth. He puts on cologne, the expensive one Iris got him for Christmas last year. He changes into sweats and checks his phone, finding a text from Joe saying that he’s waiting outside to drive him so Barry won’t have to run.

He meets Joe out front and gets into the car with a huff, happy to have gotten ready in a timely fashion.

The car doesn’t start moving after he buckles up and he looks at Joe in question just to see him staring back.

“What?” Joe purses his lips a little.

“Nothin’.” He puts the car into drive and heads towards the labs.

They’re almost there, pulling into the parking lot when Joe hums.

“You’re putting a lot of effort in for a mission.” It’s his judging tone and Barry hunches a little in the car seat and blushes. He doesn’t reply and Joe doesn’t say anything else, so they walk into the labs in silence.

Barry can hear voices as they make their way towards the cortex and he isn’t prepared for what he walks in on.

Standing with his back facing the entryway of the cortex, Snart is already dressed in a black suit. He looks…god. No one’s back has any right looking that good. Almost completely hidden by his body, Iris is standing in front of him. Snart turns to look behind him when he hears them enter, peering at them out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised. Iris makes an impatient noise and Barry can see why Iris is standing so close to Snart as she tugs on his tie to get him to face her again.

“Iris, honestly. I think I know how to fix my tie,” Snart says even as he follows Iris’ direction and turns with only a little reluctance. Iris scoffs at him.

“You know how to _tie_ a tie, Snart. Fixing a tie is its own set of skills.” Barry can practically hear Iris’ eye roll and he can’t help but laugh softly. He makes his way further into the cortex, making his way to Iris’ side.

“I’d listen to her if I were you. She’s almost always right.”

“I _am_ always right, Barr. Here,” she says as she releases her hold on Snart’s tie. She grabs the mess of hangers and plastic wrap that was laying completely across the console. “Go change.” She shoves it at him before turning back to Snart. He grabs it by the hangers and holds it up. From what he can tell, Snart got him a suit that’s a maroon so deep it almost looks black. He snorts and peers around the suit at Snart before almost dropping the whole thing.

Snart looks like a wet dream. Well, he looks like several of _Barry’s_ wet dreams, if we’re being honest.

The suit is such a dark color that Barry isn’t surprised that he mistook it for black at first. The different lighting at this angle shows that the suit is actually a deep blue, with slightly lighter lapels.

Iris shifts to the side slightly, and Barry can see the full thing.

It’s a three-piece suit. Holy shit, Snart is in a three-piece suit.

He has the jacket unbuttoned, showing off the beautiful fit of the vest underneath. He is wearing a white dress shirt under it all, and the contrast of the dark and light colors, along with Snart’s skin-tone and eyes, look so beautiful that Barry isn’t sure he’s going to be able to go through with all of this. The slim style of the suit makes Snart’s shoulders look amazingly broad and his legs beautifully long.

Iris turns around, a sharp look in her eyes as she snaps her fingers at him.

“Barr. Go.” He startles and can feel his face burning as he ducks his head and rushes out of the room. Snart clears his throat, making Barry turn around. Snart, without turning around, nods towards a pair of shoes on the ground.

“Oh. Ah. Thanks?” He rushes over and grabs the shoes before booking it out of the cortex, trying not to think about how good Snart smelled when Barry walked by him.

He takes the plastic slip off of the suit when he makes it to one of the empty rooms. He brushes a hand down the fabric, the material smooth and slightly sheer, giving the suit an almost metallic sheen to it. It looks lighter without the plastic, clearly maroon instead of black.

He hangs up the suit and undresses and reaches to pull out the dress socks Snart had tucked into the shoes. He laughs to himself slightly, thinking about how much restraint Snart had to have to not include garters in all of this.

The pants get pulled on next and they fit perfectly. They’re slim, just like Snart’s, with a break in the cuff that he knows will fall perfectly over his shoes.

He files through the hangers until he finds the dress shirt, and Barry pauses.

Where Snart went with a white dress shirt, he’s given Barry a black shirt. The perfect contrast to the vest that is a slightly lighter maroon than the jacket. He slides the shirt on over his shoulders, appreciating the way the dark color looks against his pale skin as he buttons up.

Snart has amazing style and Barry isn’t all that surprised if he’s being honest.

The shirt tapers in perfectly at his hips, and even as he tucks the shirt into his pants, the movement isn’t hindered at all. The shirt fits nicely without being too tight.

The vest is next, but he doesn’t button it up yet. He slides the belt through the hoops of the pants before sitting down to put on the shoes which are, of course, his exact size. When he stands back up, the cuffs of his pants break slightly on his shoes.

He slings the dark gray tie around his neck and grabs the jacket before making his way back to the cortex.

He can hear Cisco explaining to Snart about how the comms work as he gets closer.

“I know how comms work, Cisco. I do run with a team nowadays. I’ve worked with far more… _complicated_ tech than this.” Cisco looks insanely offended while Snart smirks at him, knowing exactly how Cisco would take the comment. His smirk falls when he looks towards Barry.

He freezes and his face goes completely blank, almost serious, and Barry can’t tell if that’s a good sign or not.

“Oh my god, Barry!” He smiles crookedly when Iris stands from where she had been sitting in one of the rolling chairs. “You look gorgeous!” He blushes and reaches to rub the back of his neck before stopping, not wanting to mess up his hair.

“Thanks, Iris. I, um. Need help with my tie?” He looks at Iris but it’s Snart that walks towards him, determined look on his face.

Snart tugs the tie to get it to the length he wants it on either side, and Barry tilts his head back slightly to give him room to work. Barry watches his face as he works, and Snart glances up only once, catching Barry’s eyes before dropping his eyes back to his task. He tries not to breath in too deeply, the smell of Snart’s cologne already almost intoxicating.

Snart hums once he’s done, tightening the tie. His fingers delicately brush against Barry’s throat, making him shiver. Snart looks into his eyes again but doesn’t question Barry’s response. He takes a step back to give Barry room to button his vest over the tie and slip on the jacket, though his eyes never stop watching Barry.

He takes a deep breath to settle himself, to get his heart to stop racing at the way Snart is looking at him. He focuses on making sure his vest and tie are straight before looking up at the room, raising his hands out to the sides.

“So? Good?”

It’s only because of how close he still is to Snart that he hears his deep hum over the sounds of everyone else telling him that he looks good. He can’t bring himself to look at Snart again, but out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Snart is dragging his eyes up and down Barry’s body. He flushes hotly and nearly jumps out of his skin when Snart steps in close again.

“I almost forgot,” he murmurs, reaching for the upper part of Barry’s tie. He fiddles for a few seconds before dropping his hands but doesn’t step away.

Barry drops his head, both to avoid Snart’s eyes and to look at the beautiful, gold tie clip. There’s an intricate design in the gold, and when Barry looks over at Snart’s silver tie clip, he can see that they’re matching.

His heart pounds in his chest at the familiarity that that implies and he isn’t going to survive this, is he?

He swallows before turning to look at his reflection in the glass walls of the labs.

He looks…really good. The dark colors look good with his pale skin and the cut of the suit is amazingly flattering.

He steps forward to look at his tie to fix it reflexively but he pauses, noticing the strange knot.

“Um. Snart? What kind of knot is this?” It’s weird but it looks good, different without being too flashy.

“It’s Leonard, Barry. And it’s called a cape.” He turns when he hears the smirk in Snart’s tone and can’t help but roll his eyes. The man can’t even tie a tie without turning it into a crack at Barry.

“Okay, you guys have to get going. Here’s your comm, Barry. Don’t die.” Barry shoots Cisco a glare before he snatches up the comm, putting it into his ear. He turns to where Snart is waiting for him by the entrance.

“Ready to go, Mr. Thompson?” Snart— _Leonard_ , he has to remember—holds his elbow out to him and Barry takes the few seconds it takes to walk over to think about whether or not he’s going to take it.

Fuck it.

He wraps his hand delicately around Snart’s— _Leonard's,_ dammit—elbow.

In for a penny.

He can feel muscles of Leonard’s bicep and forearm and he has to swallow before grinning wide and sarcastic.

“Always ready, Mr. Wynters.”

“You got us a limo?” Leonard rolls his eyes and sips champagne from a flute.

He got them a limo. A limo with complimentary _champagne_.

“You can’t go to a gala without a limo, Barry.” He continues to stare at Leonard in shock and though Leonard doesn’t meet his eyes, he raises his eyebrows. “Just relax. Enjoy the ride,” he says, a slight purr sliding into his tone, making Barry’s face burn.

“We’re on a mission, Leonard,” he mumbles into his own flute. The champagne is light and delicious but he doesn’t take more than a sip, both because they _are_ on a mission and just to be contrary.

Leonard brings that out in him.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Barry. All expenses paid and reserved in advance, thanks to Gideon.” Barry rolls his eyes as if _that’s_ what the problem here is. Although, it is comforting to know that Leonard didn’t just steal a limo and kidnap someone to drive it.

The drive isn’t all that long, but Barry’s nearly jumping out of his skin by the time they get there, anxious and antsy as hell. They’re waiting for the driver to open their door when Leonard puts his hand on Barry’s knee to stop its frantic bouncing. The leg stills, but Barry can feel the heat of Leonard’s hand through his pants and it does nothing to soothe his nerves.

Leonard leans in close, so close that Barry can feel his breath on his ear.

“ _Chill out_ , Flash.” The driver opens the door and Leonard slides out of the limo with his usual amount of grace. Barry is frozen in his seat for a few moments, stuck watching Leonard’s ass in those pants as he stands as he tries to get his brain to reboot.

He can do this.

He slides out after Leonard and fixes his vest and jacket as he looks at the building in front of him.The outside is lit up with purple lights, the pillars almost completely wrapped in soft white lights. It’s gorgeous and clearly a large event with how big the space is and how many couples Barry can see walking in. He knew, of course, the number of people who were supposed to come, but seeing and knowing are two different things.

Leonard looks back at him and pauses, waiting for him to get into step with him. He puts a leading hand on Barry’s lower back and Barry isn’t sure if he’s happy or upset that there are three layers between their skin. They walk up the steps to the main doors, stopping to show the invitation and their IDs before being ushered to the metal detectors. Barry tenses slightly, not knowing whether or not the comms will be picked up by the wands, but he relaxes when he’s just told to head inside. Leonard is watching him with careful eyes as he makes his way over and Barry tries not to meet his gaze as he, as inconspicuously as possible, taps his comm.

“Okay, Cisco. We’re in.” Leonard rolls his eyes at the cliche phrasing, but Barry ignores him.

“Good. Now comes the hard part.” Barry’s eyebrows draw together slightly, not understanding what—“Act. Normal.” Barry huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off, Cisco,” he says with a laugh and taps the comm off. As soon as his hand has dropped back down, Leonard takes it in a warm grip, threading their fingers together. Barry’s face feels like it’s burning as he looks down at their hands.

“Shall we?” Barry swallows and peaks up at Leonard through his eyelashes before nodding and allowing Leonard to lead them to where the room opens up to the large hall.

He looks up and around the hall, eyes wide at how beautifully decorated it is, at the live orchestra playing, at all the gorgeous dresses and suits.

As he’s looking around the room he, of course, misses the way that Leonard is only looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get myself back into writing after like...8 months. Be gentle <3


End file.
